When heartless invade the leaf village
by Kawaii Kairi-Hime
Summary: Kingdom Hearts and Naruto crossover. Kairi has been seperated from her friends and meets Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.
1. New people new places

**When Heartless invade the leaf village**

**By: Kawaii Kairi-Hime**

**I added some slight changes to the dialogue but the story is basically the same. I just decided to make it better since its been up here for a while. **

**Authors beginning note: This story is a Kingdom hearts and Naruto crossover. Kairi is separated from Sora and Riku and finds herself in the woods outside of the leaf village where she meets Naruto and the rest of squad seven. **

**Okay they are all 14 except for Riku who is 15, this is the confusing part but if you play the game this has to be said Sora has his key blade and has found Kairi and Riku is with them and hasn't been taken by darkness. **

**These are the Kingdom Hearts ONE characters. In Naruto I know Sasuke leaves but in this story he didn't so they are shipuuden characters I guess. **

**I do not own Kingdom hearts or Naruto**

'**.' thinking**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'I wonder where Sora and Riku are. This is such a strange place.' Thought Kairi.

Kairi was separated from her friends three days ago and has been wondering around looking for any sign of them. As she walked through the woods she spotted the back of a blond kids head.

"Hello, do you know where this place is!" Kairi shouted as she started walking toward him.

"Huh? Well I haven't seen you around here! This is the leaf village!" The blonde kid shouted a little louder than necessary since Kairi was now right next to him.

"I haven't heard of this village before. Oh and my name is Kairi. You haven't seen a kid with spiky brown hair with a key blade or a tall guy with white hair have you?" Asked Kairi calmly while thinking, 'This kid has whiskers on his face! What is wrong with him?!'

"No I haven't seen anyone like that around here. My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be Hokage someday! BELIVE IT!" Naruto shouted loudly giving Kairi a headache.

"Um, that's nice. So maybe someone else here has seen my friends," Kairi added hoping he would take the hint and bring her to search around his village. 'I guess he's nice enough, but he doesn't seem very smart,' Kairi thought.

"Oh do you want to come and meet my friends? Well one isn't exactly my friend, but we are still on the same squad," Naruto said referring to Sasuke and Sakura.

'I guess he didn't get what I was saying, maybe he already forgot that I was looking for my friends; wouldn't surprise me. Though he does seem to act a little like Sora,' Kairi thought and followed him through the woods.

'I wonder why I'm the one who always finds random lost people. Sakura and Sasuke never bring some outsider into the village. What if Sasuke's a cannibal and whenever he finds a lost person he eats them? What if he tries to eat me?!' Naruto thought while Kairi stared at him because he started looking nervous.

Kairi looked back and saw that there was a large indent in the tree where she had first saw him, and was surprised. 'Wow, he sure is stronger than he looks.' Thought Kairi a little impressed.

'Hmm, this girl talks about her two friends so they must be her ninja squad but she doesn't even have a headband on. She sure is a strange person. But I have to admit she is almost as pretty as Sakura.' Thought Naruto as he found his way out of the woods.

Then Naruto started running toward his teammates who where standing at the gate of the village waiting for him. "Naruto, there you are! Where have you been?" questioned Sakura who was so annoyed with him didn't notice Kairi who came running behind Naruto.

"Sorry Sakura what's the rush anyway it's not like I missed a mission." Said Naruto who had forgotten about Kairi for that second.

"Loser, you did miss a mission," said Sasuke.

"Um, hello?" said Kairi nervously as the three were arguing.

"What!" Yelled Naruto until he turned around and saw Kairi there and added, "Oh Kairi, I forgot you were there! These are my friends I wanted you to meet!"

"Naruto she is right there I don't think you have to scream. Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno," smiled Sakura, 'Good thing that's over I was about to run out of insults.'

"Hello Sakura. My name is Kairi. Have you seen anybody by the names of Sora or Riku around here? One has spiky brown hair and the other has white hair," Said Kairi, 'Finally someone normal who doesn't scream every sentence. Though, who would want to dye their hair pink?'

"Sasuke are you going to introduce yourself?" asked Sakura ignoring Kairi's question.

"Sakura you just introduced me," stated Sasuke.

Then Sakura gave a death glare that even scared Sasuke. 'She is so annoying,' thought Sasuke but noticed Sakura still glaring at him and sighed, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Good now was that so hard." Said Sakura smirking.

'Maybe she isn't as normal as I thought she was. In fact she scares me. I wish I could just find Sora and Riku and get out of this crazy village!' Thought Kairi backing up a little hoping no one would notice.

"So where was the last time you saw your teammates?" Asked Sakura remembering that she was looking for two of her friends.

'Teammates? I guess she just means my friends, thought Kairi. "Well three days ago, we got separated so I tried looking for them and ended up here."

"What kind of mission were you on? It must have been pretty difficult if you have been separated from your teammates for that long. Um, what village did you say your from?" asked Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto were standing behind her and Naruto was complaining to Sasuke about how hungry he was.

"Well we were in the gummi ship and it crash landed here, I'm guessing I fell out a while away from it, I tried to search the area but I was chased off by heartless. I'm from Destiny Island," described Kairi. 'Why are they looking at me like I'm crazy?'

'Maybe she got hit in the head during her mission and can't think straight. Maybe we should take her to the Hokage,' thought Sakura.

"That's strange we never heard of that place before. You should talk to the Hokage and maybe she can help you," suggested Sasuke before Sakura could.

"Naruto will take you, he's the one who brought you and has known you the longest," added Sakura quickly. 'Hopefully I won't have to talk to this insane person anymore and she can be Naruto's problem.'

"What?! Come on Sakura I'm hungry can't we get some ramen or something?" begged Naruto.

But Sakura and Sasuke already left, not wanting to risk being talked into going with him.

'Why do I always have to do everything?!' Naruto complained inside of his head.

"Granny Tsunade is this way," sighed Naruto.

'You think I'm crazy don't you! Well I think you are all insane!' is wait Kairi wanted to say but she only said, "Okay."

"So, what are these heartless?" Asked Naruto after a few minutes trying to fill in the silence.

"They are dark creatures who have no hearts and roam around searching for hearts to steal," replied Kairi. 'Now I know he thinks I'm insane.'

"Wow, that's weird so you and your teammates were on a mission to kill the heartless?! I wish my squad could get missions that cool!" exclaimed Naruto jealous that he didn't receive that mission.

'That defiantly wasn't the reaction I was expecting,' thought Kairi as she silently followed Naruto through the village.

They came near the Hokage's building, "Okay, I'm going to go talk to Granny Tsunade and you need to stay out here don't go to far," Naruto said and left.

'Great he could be in there for hours! What am I suppose to do here?' wondered Kairi. She saw the pink haired girl and the quite guy walking nearby. They didn't seem to notice her.

"Hey! What I meant by heartless before was that me and my team had to go on a mission to fight a group of people who called themselves the heartless." Kairi lied. 'I might be able to find Sora and Riku faster if they don't think I'm crazy.'

"Oh, it's you. Your name is Kairi right?" asked Sakura. 'Maybe she isn't as crazy as I thought.'

"Yeah. Naruto went inside I don't know how long it's going to take," responded Kairi. Just as she said that Naruto came out and started yelling that he had news.

"Naruto we are right here," sighed Sasuke. 'Why does he always have to yell?'

"What is the news Naruto?" asked Sakura rolling her eyes.

"Okay, Kairi is suppose to stay with our team while we help her look for her teammates!" yelled Naruto.

"If you don't stop yelling I will throw my kunai at you!" threatened Sasuke.

"Well I'm sorry Sasuke if I'm not as perfect as you!" yelled Naruto forgetting about the kunai.

"Naruto!" Yelled Sasuke and took out kunai and started chasing Naruto.

'Wow, these people are weird,' Kairi thought as she watched them run around.

"I know you probably think that they are weird but they do this almost everyday," said Sakura.

'Can she read my mind? This isn't good! Uh hello? Pink haired girl if you can read mind I'm so sorry about thinking such bad things about you,' Kairi thought nervously.

"It's getting late. Do you have some place to stay you are welcome to stay at my house." Said Sakura.

"No its okay I will probably find somewhere in this village to sleep for the night."

Sasuke stopped chasing Naruto and Naruto continued to run around shouting out apologies until he realized Sasuke had stopped chasing him and ran home. Sasuke left after him followed by Sakura.

Kairi was on her own and decided to look in the woods for any sign of her friends.

"Sora, Riku! Are you here?" yelled Kairi but after awhile when no one answered she gave up and decided to sleep out here. She had laid down next to a tree when she heard noises.

"Sora? Is that you?"

She asked in the direction the sound was coming from. She didn't get a response not that she was expecting one, she knew what it was, she quickly stood up her key blade at the ready. Then a group of heartless attacked her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Authors ending note: I know that was a boring chapter but that was the best start I could come up with for this story. If anyone seems out of character I'm sorry. I know in the game Kairi doesn't get a key blade until the second one but I don't care she has a key blade.**

**Please review…**


	2. Heartless

**I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts**

**Okay I have made a few changes to this chapter! **

**Authors starting note: This has nothing to do with the story but it's just been bothering me. If Pluto has to walk on all fours and stay in a doghouse how is it fair that Goofy gets to walk around like he is a person?**

'**.' Thinking.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kairi was fighting the heartless with her flower key blade, but there were so many. 

'This isn't as easy without Sora and Riku here to help,' Kairi thought breathing hard. She was hit and thrown toward the ground and cried out.

"She must be over here hurry!" Kairi heard a familiar voice say. 

"Sora, I'm right here!" Kairi yelled trying to stand up. 

"Sora? Oh that must be one of her teammates, she's over here everyone! Kairi are you okay?" asked a girls voice sounding closer. 

'Great I thought it was Sora. It must be those weirdoes from yesterday.' Kairi thought disappointed.

"Stay back!" Shouted Kairi. 

Not that any of them listened they all ran in to view and were shocked with what they saw. 

"Kairi look out little black monsters are attacking you!" Shouted the blonde kid. 

"I know that! What do you think I have been fighting all this time?" she shouted back about to strike the remaining heartless but they ran off. 

Sakura was terrified though she tried not to show how much she wanted to run away. Naruto wasn't afraid like she was just amazed by the little monsters. Sasuke didn't show any emotion at all. 

"Okay let's get this straight if I tell you what's going on you have to promise me that you will help me find my friends." Said Kairi but none of them where paying attention to her they were thinking about what they had just saw.

"Pinky, blonde kid, weird silent guy, I'm talking to you!" Shouted Kairi unable to remember their names.

"My name is not pinky!" declared Sakura her temper rising. Everyone took a few steps away from her.

"Well blonde kid, I don't have a problem with but I prefer Naruto," smiled Naruto not yelling for once. 

"I'm not weird!" shouted Sasuke.

Awkward silence.

"Fine I won't explain to you what those things were then," stated Kairi while she started walking away.

"Wait you have to tell us!" Shouted Naruto wanting to learn more about the so called heartless.

"Kairi, we need to know what's going on and what you and your friends are if we are to help you find them," Sakura said trying to be calm, but there was still a hint of anger in her voice.

They started walking back toward the village. They were going to stay at Sasuke's house for a while until Kairi was done explaining.

"First tell us about your friends," said Sasuke. Then Kairi and Sasuke had an argument.

"I already described them!"

"Well it wouldn't kill you to do it again."

"How do you know!"

"Explain them and we will see what happens!"

"Make me!"

"Uh.."

"Ha I win!"

"I'm not weird!"

"No comment."

When that was over Kairi still didn't feel like telling her life story. "Please, just describe them too us one more time," said Sakura calmly. 

'I can't believe it, it's like another Sakura,' Sasuke thought looking at Kairi. 

"Fine I will tell you." Said Kairi smiling. "Okay one has spiky brown hair and the other has…" Said Kairi but cut off and was holding her throat and fell to the ground coughing which turned into laughter. 

Naruto tried not to laugh and Sasuke and Sakura didn't look too amused. 

"Okay are you done now?" asked Sakura. "Maybe," smiled Kairi. 

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Fine then I will tell you." Said Kairi and explained that her and her friends wanted to leave destiny islands and did. About her key blade and heartless and about her friends.

"Wow…" Said Sakura and Sasuke.

"That is so cool! Why can't we do something like that you guys!" Yelled Naruto and everyone stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Well that is a little odd," commented Sakura. 

"A little?" asked Sasuke. 

"Okay this is awkward I'm leaving," stated Kairi. 

"Wait I'll go too," said Sakura and followed her out. Then it was just Sasuke and Naruto in Sasuke's house.

"Naruto."

"Yes."

"Get out of my house!"

"Fine then I'm leaving!"

"Good!"

-5 minutes later-

"Naruto."

"Yes."

"Leave!"

With Sakura and Kairi

Kairi and Sakura where talking as they headed toward Sakura's house. 

"Kairi we will help you find your friends. We will leave tomorrow," explained Sakura. 

"Thank you," said Kairi quietly. She was missing her friends; it has been 4 days since she had last seen them. It was early in the morning and she still was tired.

"Sakura did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Asked Sakura. 

Kairi was looking around. "Heartless again." Said Kairi then Sakura got worried. Kairi's key blade appeared and Sakura cried out in surprise. "Stand back unless you can fight." Said Kairi.

"I can fight but I choose to let you this time I mean there is only a few," said Sakura nervously backing up. 'I'm so not fighting these things.'

Kairi defeated most of them but she was tired which was slowing her down. The heartless seemed to have been getting faster and faster.

Kairi fainted after being hit, she normally would have been okay but she was exhausted. 

Sakura was stuck with the last one and she didn't know how to fight these things. Sakura ran over to Kairi to try to wake her and it didn't work. She finally decided to throw kunai at it but that didn't seem to have any effect at all.

"Well let's see how you like this!" Shouted Sakura as she gathered up a lot of chakra in her hand and punched the heartless. It went flying and disappeared. Then she looked down at Kairi. 'How am I supposed to get her all the way from here to my house?'

So Sakura dragged Kairi a while until she finally managed to get her to her house and onto a couch in her room.

"Kairi wake up."

Kairi woke up half way and saw three blurry people standing over her.

"Go away! Five more hours please!" Yelled Kairi as she turned over not yet awake.

"Kairi, Sora is at the door." Said Sasuke wanting to embarrass Kairi for calling him weird. 

"Sora! I'm going to get you that was my ice cream!" Yelled Kairi and the three ninja stared at her. 

"I got it!" Yelled Naruto and he left to get a bucket of cold water. "This will wake her up!" And he threw the water on the still sleeping Kairi. 

"COLD!" Yelled Kairi as she got up really fast and accidentally punched Sasuke in the face.

"OW! What was that for! Naruto is the one that threw the water!"

"And your point is?"

"WHY DID YOU PUNCH ME!"

"I don't know but it was fun. Do you have a problem with that!" Yelled Kairi.

"Shut up you two. Or else!" Yelled Sakura and Kairi left to go change so Sakura would stop yelling.

Then the four left the house and went around and asked people if they had seen people who looked like Sora and Riku. One person said he saw people like that a day ago but they didn't come into the village they walked around it. So they left and went on a search around the village looking for any sign of them. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Random Character actions I wrote because I was bored...**

**Kairi- Hello!**

**Sasuke-being depressed- Go away.**

**Kairi- Turn that frown upside down Mr. Grumpy pants.**

**Sasuke- Don't call me that.**

**Kairi-smiling- Why**

**Sasuke- Leave me alone.**

**Kairi- Fine if that's how you feel. Naruto! Sasuke said he plans to violate you in your sleep!**

**Sasuke- You did not just say that.**

**Kairi- HA! Now stop being depressed and start running.**

**Sasuke- Why**

**Kairi- A very confused Naruto is coming this way.**


	3. The Sand village

I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts

Authors Note: I have nothing to write except that if anyone has read Don't turn out the lights I have nothing to write about it anymore as in WRITERS BLOCK and don't know if I'm going to continue.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Have we found them yet I want some ramen!" Yelled Naruto as he and his teammates plus Kairi walked around the village for the second time. "Oh yes Naruto we are just looking around here for them because it is so much fun." Said Sakura sarcastically.

"Well, I think it is time we search a little farther away they could be in the Sand village for all we know." Said Sasuke. "Okay but.." Said Naruto but Sakura cut him off. "Yes we will go get ramen first!"

At the ramen place..

"This is so good! Another bowl please!" Yelled Naruto. "How can he eat so much what is that his tenth bowl?" Asked Kairi as she stared at his many empty bowls and then at her half eaten one. "We really don't know." Said Sakura as Sasuke was getting up.

"Naruto if you don't hurry up we are leaving without you." Said Sasuke. "Fine I'm coming. So we are going to the sand village?" Asked Naruto. "Yes we are." Replied Sasuke as he was walking toward the exit of the village.

The four of them headed off toward the Sand village. "So, you don't talk that much do you Sasuke." Said Kairi as they were walking and Sakura and Naruto were arguing for reasons she doesn't know.

"Are you going to answer? Hello is any one home?" Said Kairi while Sasuke completely ignored her and kept walking. 'I wish Sora and Riku were here this guy is freakishly quiet and the other two are freakishly loud.'

"Okay if you don't talk to me I'm going to hit you in the head with my key blade." Said Kairi and while he ignored her, she let him get in front of her. The her key blade appeared and she hit him not that hard in the head.

"What was that for!" Yelled Sasuke while holding his head. "I was bored you wouldn't talk I hit you in the head and now you are talking. Problem solved." Said Kairi smiling while Sasuke glared at her. "Do you hit those two we are looking for with your key blade?" Asked Sasuke still holding his head. "No, they talk to me." Said Kairi now laughing.

"You know what you are boring I'm going to talk to Naruto." Said Kairi. She turned but Naruto and Sakura weren't there. "No! I don't want to be stuck alone with this loser!" Shouted Kairi not realizing she said it out loud until she saw Sasuke glare at her. "Oops…" Said Kairi quietly.

Sasuke started looking around. Then he turned and looked at Kairi. "Ah! What is wrong with your eyes! They are red!" Screamed Kairi. "Shut up something is coming." Said Sasuke pointing at the trees.

"Heartless." Said Kairi and her key blade appeared. "A flower weapon? Oh yeah that is scary." Said Sasuke smirking. "Shut up and fight!" Said Kairi as she smashed through the heartless. Sasuke threw kunai but that didn't work. "Guess my little flower weapon is better than your knives." Said Kairi smirking as she killed more heartless.

Then Sasuke gathered up chakra in his feet and kicked the heartless and sent three flying. "How did you do that? I thought only key blades could kill them." Asked Kairi while pausing from fighting and looked at Sasuke confused.

Stopping in the middle of a fight is not smart. Kairi was hit by the heartless and soon was on the ground. "A little help here!" Yelled Kairi obviously in pain. Sasuke kicked the heartless away.

"Well you did well for your first heartless battle. Have you fought before?" Kairi asked as Sasuke helped her up. "I am a ninja. Sakura and Naruto are my ninja squad." Said Sasuke making sure that there were no more heartless around. 'I wonder if Naruto and Sakura had the same trouble we did.'

"I'll take that as a yes. So what was with your eyes before?" Asked Kairi. "It's an Uchiha bloodline trait." Replied Sasuke. "Well that explains everything." Said Kairi sarcastically.

Naruto and Sakura….

"I can't believe they ditched us!" Yelled Naruto making the birds nearby to fly away. "They didn't ditch us Naruto. You had run off like an idiot and when we got back they were gone." Said Sakura." "So we ditched them?" He asked. "Ugh! Shut up Naruto!" Yelled Sakura.

"Okay we are almost at the Sand village they should be there or at least close by." Said Sakura now leaping from tree to tree trying to get there as fast as possible. Naruto was close behind her. After a while of doing that they jumped back to the ground and continued running the rest of the way. "Ow!" Yelled the two people as they ran into each other.

"Hey watch where you are going!" Yelled Temari. "What you ran into me!" Yelled Naruto. "Hold on Temari what exactly were you running from." Said Sakura. "These weird black things started attacking the village and I was sent to go get help from the leaf village. We can't handle them all." Said Temari who was breathing heavily and looked very beat up. "Well we can help. We have someone with us that knows all about these heartless. She even has a weird looking weapon to destroy them." Said Sakura.

"Well were is this person?" Asked Temari looking around. "Well we kind of don't know that at the moment." Said Naruto. "Well then I am off to the leaf village. Thanks for nothing." Temari said as she started leaving. "Wait no one else knows how to defeat them!" Yelled Sakura.

"I am pretty sure the only things capable of killing them are using chakra or using the weapon Kairi uses. We were headed to the sand village anyway she could have already arrived with Sasuke." Said Sakura.

The three of them ran back to the sand village. It wasn't that far away and soon enough they had arrived.

"Finally I have been waiting for you." Said Sasuke standing at the entrance of the village. "Wait where is Kairi?" Asked Naruto. "She heard heartless were attacking and took off. I decided to wait here and tell you what is going on." Said Sasuke. "We already know and we know how to defeat them." Said Sakura.

"I know that to. I found out when me and Kairi were attacked by them on the way here." Said Sasuke. He started running toward the center of the village where the heartless were. Naruto had already got impatient and ran off. Then last Sakura and Temari ran off together.

"It's about time you all got here!" Yelled Kairi while smashing heartless who have surrounded her. "Hey why are most of the heartless attacking you?" Asked Naruto as he was trying to fight some of them but was doing that good of a job but he managed to kill a few.

"We will talk later keep fighting there are two many to fight on my own. This would be so much easier if Sora and Riku were here!" Yelled Kairi. Then she was hit by one she stumbled back but quickly regained balance and Sakura had helped her out and killed the one that attacked her.

"There are so many! Why are they here!" Yelled Sakura as she punched three at the same time. "I don't kn.." Started Kairi but was cut off by someone shouting. "Sand coffin!" "Gaara, did it work?" Asked Kankuro. "Of course it worked." Said Gaara who had just killed ten heartless at the same time.

"Wow Kairi I guess you have some serious competition." Said Naruto smiling. "He doesn't even have a scratch and he must have been fighting way longer than us! I'm exhausted and I have just started fighting." Said Kairi hitting a few more with her key blade.

"Gaara never gets hurt on any mission his sand protects him." Said Temari smiling but breathing heavily and looked like she was about to pass out. "Maybe you should rest for a little while. We can take over for you." Said Kairi. "I can't the more people fighting the quicker these things will be gone." Replied Temari.

"Whatever you say." Said Kairi and went over to help Naruto who was cornered against the wall. "Kairi help over here!" Said Sakura who had also been cornered and was being attacked to much to have the time to build up enough chakra for an attack. "Sasuke you help Sakura while I go get Naruto!" Said Kairi.

"Okay!" Shouted Sasuke who was fighting a lot of heartless at the same time and he didn't seem that tired though he had a few scratches. 'I have never fought this many heartless before without Sora and Riku. I don't know how many more I can fight.' Thought Kairi breathing hard and had many scratches.

"Okay we have cleared out most of the creatures there are only a few left!" Shouted Kankuro. "What a relief!" Shouted Kairi as she decided to leave the rest up to the sand village residents and let herself fall to the ground. "Are you okay Kairi?" Asked Naruto who came and sat next to her. Followed by Sasuke and Sakura. "Okay is it just me or out of the four of us I'm the most tired." Said Kairi.

"Well you did fight a lot." Said Sakura breathing hard. "I am so tired I think I'm going to go to sleep as soon as people say there is no more heartless. There are inns here right?" Said Kairi.

"Yes, but what about Sora and Riku you haven't asked anyone about them have you?" Asked Naruto. "Oh I almost forgot! I better go ask some people!" Yelled Kairi running off suddenly full of energy again. "Are you going to go after her?" Asked Sakura. "Well as soon as she gets some answers she will come back here." Said Naruto to lazy to move. 'I wonder if we can go get some ramen.'

"Hey look Kairi is coming back already. Who are those people with her? I can't see them but she looks happy." Said Sakura to her teammates. "Wait are they the people we are looking for?" Said Naruto.

"Hey you guys! I have two people here I would like you to meet!" Yelled Kairi happily.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author- I will try to get the next chapter typed soon. If anyone cares. This one took me all day I didn't even do my homework. Not that I understood any of it….


	4. New ninja? Kakashi's test!

I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts

Author note- My head is empty right now this chapter is going to be boring but I am bored so I don't care!

'.' Thinking

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey guys! I want you to meet Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke." Said Kairi smiling as she introduced her friends to each other.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Said Sakura looking at the spiky brown headed boy. 'He must be Sora.'

"So where you fighting these heartless too?" Asked Sasuke not really caring but decided to ask. "Yea we were. Kairi are we going to leave now?" Said Riku who didn't even look at Sasuke but was staring at Kairi. 'Well isn't he nice?' Thought Sakura.

"We can't leave now it is dark out and I'm so tired." Complained Kairi. 'Same old in a rush Riku.' Thought Kairi happy to be back with her friends. "So uh, Sora right?" Asked Naruto. "Yea. Who are you?" 'Why did he have to ask?' Thought Kairi thinking back to when she first met him and he went through a complete introduction. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Said Naruto and Kairi was trying not to be surprised at the short intro.

"So do you have a key blade like Kairi?!" Asked Naruto. "Yes." Said Sora and his key blade appeared. "That is so cool! Look guys this one doesn't have flowers on!" Said Naruto. "Hey are you making fun of my key blade?!" Yelled Kairi and hers appeared and she hit Naruto in the head.

"Ow! That hurt." Whined Naruto. "Don't make fun of my key." Said Kairi smiling evilly. "So where are we going now?" Asked Riku. "I guess to an inn. Hey someone lead the way to one." Said Kairi while watching Sora and Naruto who were already friends.

Gaara was walking by. (Gaara has already turned good in this story.) "Hey Gaara! Can you point the way to an inn?" Asked Naruto. "Yeah, it is over there." Said Gaara pointing the direction. "Thank you. Come on everyone I am so tired." Said Kairi and already started walking toward the inn.

The next day…

"Kairi! Hurry up or we will leave without you!" Shouted Riku at the door of the room Sakura and Kairi shared. "You will not leave without me!" Shouted Kairi and a minute later she walked out of the door.

"Do you even know how to get back home from here?" Asked Kairi while looking at Sora who was on the floor sleeping in the hall. "Why did you have to pick four in the morning? What is wrong with four in the afternoon?" Asked Kairi and then she yawned. Riku was still thinking about how to get back. 'I don't remember where the spot is to get back home. This isn't good.'

"Riku you don't know how to get back to you." Said Kairi. "Not exactly." Was his response and backed up toward Sora as Kairi gave him a death glare for making her wake up so early for nothing.

"I'm going back to bed!" Shouted Kairi as she headed back her room. Riku backed up a little more and tripped and fell on Sora. "Ow.. Riku get off." Said Sora not yet awake. "Get up and go back to sleep in your room." Said Riku and he headed to the room he shared with Sora. Naruto and Sasuke were still sleeping in the room they shared.

Sakura woke up a few hours later and was surprised that Kairi was still there.

"Kairi wake up."

"What?..

"Why are you still here?"

"Riku, idiot, sleep, good night…"

Sakura figured out she wasn't going to get any other information from Kairi and walked out into the hall. Sora and Naruto where running around Sora had his key blade out and Naruto was trying to get passed it. She guessed Naruto wanted to see how strong the key was.

"Why don't you two just talk or something?" Sakura asked Riku and Sasuke who were both leaning against the wall and in silence. "I have an idea why don't we introduce them to Kakashi sensei if they are going to be here a while." Said Sakura not given either of the other two time to respond.

"Fine Sakura. Did you get Kairi up?" Asked Sasuke. "Not yet. Naruto go get a bucket of water." Said Sakura and Sora looked over at her. "I know a easier way to wake her up." Said Sora and he walked over to the room Kairi was sleeping in. "Kairi wake up it is time to eat!" Shouted Sora smiling as Kairi sat up and was out of bed and dressed in under a minute asking what they were having.

"Why didn't we try that?" Asked Sasuke. "I don't know.. But I guess we have to go get her something to eat first. Naruto won't be happy unless its ramen so I guess that is what we are having." Said Sakura as she led the way to the ramen shop.

Kairi was cheering on her friends Riku and Sora while Sakura cheered on Naruto as they watched the three of them have an eating contest. Sasuke was watching but didn't say anything. Naruto won the contest of course.

"Okay let's go see sensei now." Said Sakura pulling her teammates arms and dragging them along with her. Kairi walking next to her friends as she was wondering how to get back to their world.

"So you say they know all about these heartless things and came from a different world that they now don't know how to get back to?" Said Kakashi after his students explained things to him. "Well do they know how to fight?"

"Yes we do." Said Riku speaking for all of them. "Well it would be pointless for you all to go through the academy if you can't use chakra and since you won't be here for that long. Though I think since you do have enough people for a ninja squad you could be back up for these three. That is if you can pass my test. It's the same test Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura had to take." Said Kakashi.

'What is under that mask? I wonder if it is okay to ask that.' Kairi was deep in thought when she noticed everyone walking away. She wasn't sure where they were going but she wasn't going to be left out.

"Okay you need to take these from me. There is only two so the two that can take them will be the ones that pass this test." Said Kakashi holding out the bells. "Have fun you guys. We will se you later." Said Sakura as she walked off with Sasuke. "It's tough but I can't say more than that. Bye!" Shouted Naruto as he ran to catch up with his squad.

"So you want us to fight you? Are you sure I mean you seem kind of old and I don't want to hurt you." Said Kairi which earned her a glare. It didn't last long though and he found it pointless to try to explain to her he wasn't that old. "Guys come over here for a second." Said Kairi.

"Okay we need to work as a team I bet. Who knows he might be stronger than he looks. Riku you distract him by fighting and while you are doing that Sora will attack him from the back and I will be in a tree above and jump down and take the bells." Said Kairi.

"How does that work there are only two? One of us will be left out." Said Sora. "Okay, Kairi will get one because she thought of the plan and whichever one of us fights better gets two be on the team with Kairi." Said Riku and he smirked at Sora. 'I'm going to win and be on a team with Kairi.'

"Sounds good let's go!" Kairi yelled quietly. Riku got into place under a tree that Kairi was in and started fighting Kakashi from the front. Sora snuck up behind him key blade at hand and was about to hit him. When he swung it Kakashi moved but it was too late to stop he hit Riku in the stomach and Riku fell to the ground.

Kairi started laughing and fell out of the tree and landed on Sora. "Thanks for breaking my fall Sora." Said Kairi helping him up and then went over to Riku to make sure he was ok. "He is faster than I thought." Admitted Riku as he got up holding his stomach.

'They may not be to smart but at least they understand teamwork, unlike some ninja I know.' Thought Kakashi as he watched the three of them huddled up forming a new plan. "I am out of ideas!" Kairi yelled quietly. "Why don't we all surround him and then he can't escape." Said Riku. "Oh I get it and then we close in on him and take the bells." Added Kairi while Sora nodded.

They all ran over to Kakashi and surrounded him and started closing in like they planned. 'Nice idea. It might actually work if they weren't fighting me.' Thought Kakashi who jumped up and away from them as they all ran toward him trying to take the bells. That caused them to smack heads.

"Ow! Sora why is your head so hard!" Yelled Kairi holding her head. "My head?! Yours feels like a brick!" Yelled Sora not wanting to yell at her but she yelled first and he was also holding his head. "Shut up I have a headache and Sora your head is the hard one!" Yelled Riku taking Kairi's side obviously.

"Are you three done? I wanted to tell you that you passed. You may not be the brightest ninja but at least you understood what this was about. You are the first ones to take this test and pass it by using teamwork the first time." Said Kakashi smiling under his mask. "That is so awesome!" Yelled Kairi giving Riku and Sora separate hugs.

They both blushed but it wasn't noticeable. "Come on you two let's go see the others and tell them!" She yelled and was about to take off but Kakashi stopped her. "Here. These are the leaf village headbands. They symbolize you being ninja. You can wear them however you want." He said as he walked away. 'They should make for good ninja I think we should be getting a new mission tomorrow too.'

Riku put his headband around the top part of his leg and Sora on his head like Naruto. Kairi put hers around her neck. (Like Hinata but she hasn't met her) "Okay now let's go!" She said and grabbed them by the hands and started running to the ramen shop and sure enough they were there.

Naruto noticed the headbands first. "No way, you guys passed! Who got attached to the stump? It was Sora right?" Naruto yelled. "What stump?" Asked Kairi and Sora was trying to figure out if Naruto complimented or insulted him. "What you guys passed without having to take the other part of the test?" Asked Sakura. 'Well they all probably didn't have any problem with teamwork.'

"That guy with the mask said that we were the first ones to do that." Said Riku smirking at Sasuke's attempt to hide his anger of losing to them. "What happened when you guys took the test?" Asked Sora. "Well um, we didn't work together and when the time limit was over we didn't get the bells." Said Naruto rubbing his neck.

"What about the stump?" Asked Riku. "He ate without us and that was against the rules so he was tied to a stump and Sakura had to hand feed him for us to pass. It's a long story." Said Sasuke as Naruto was smiling at the memory.

"So it was an insult." Said Sora randomly and everyone stared at him. "That is nice Sora." Said Kairi laughing not remembering what Naruto had said to him a minute ago.

"It is getting late now and we have no where to go." Said Kairi as she was looking at the darkening sky. "You can stay with me Kairi." Said Sakura smiling. "Sora can stay with me." Said Naruto which left Sasuke and Riku who both didn't like each other. No one gave them time to object to this before they took off so they were stuck together for the night.

Later with Sakura and Kairi

"So what is under that guys mask?" Asked Kairi who was sitting on a couch in Sakura's room. "I don't know he has been my sensei for a while but I have never seen it. My team tried to see it once, we tried the stupidest things but in the end we just asked him. Do you want to know what we saw?" Said Sakura who was sitting on her bed. "Yes!" Said Kairi. "Another mask." Said Sakura laughing.

"That was just mean." Said Kairi but she was also laughing. "Now what is with Naruto's face? I mean the whiskers. Am I the only one who noticed?" Said Kairi. "I don't know about that either. I don't pay that much attention to Naruto, I guess." Admitted Sakura.

"I guess I figured that when I saw you staring at Sasuke." Said Kairi smirking as Sakura blushed.

Same time but with Naruto and Sora

"I wonder what the others are doing." Said Sora from the blankets he was laying on the floor in Naruto's room. "I don't know. I wonder if Sasuke has killed Riku yet. Hey are you both competing over something. You guys seem like friends but competitive." Replied Naruto.

"I could say the same about you and Sasuke. What me and Riku are competitive about is kind of complicated." Said Sora talking about Kairi. "Are you guys fighting over your key blade?" Said Naruto being clueless.

"Um, no. I guess I will tell you. It's kind of about Kairi." Said Sora quietly. "Really? Me and Sasuke are competing to see who is the better ninja." Said Naruto.

"So how many battles have you faced as a ninja?" Asked Sora. "I have fought a lot of battles and I always save the day and come to Sasuke's rescue when he gets too scared to move." Lied Naruto telling things backwards. 'He will never find out the truth anyway and besides he is going to be leaving soon.'

Sasuke and Riku

Sasuke was sleeping in his room and had Riku sleeping on the couch in another room. They didn't talk to each other at all before going to bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author note: In this story Riku is suppose to be like Sasuke and Sora like Riku and Kairi acts more like Sakura's inner self than her I think. Donald and Goofy are not in this story at all. Why? Because I don't like them they leave you in a lot of hard battles in kingdom hearts two and I'm the one writing this so no them!

Please review


	5. The mix up The End

Author note- I'm trying to write because I am so bored but it's hard. School has taken away my creativity and I have reached a wall in this story….

'.' Thinking

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura's room

"Good morning, Kairi!" Sakura said happily. "I hate to burst the happy bubble in which you seem to live, but not all of us are morning people." Said Kairi sleepily. "Well you should be happy I actually waited for you to get up today, instead of waking you up." Said Sakura smiling.

"You're overly happy today. So what are we going to do?" Asked Kairi yawning. "I think we are going on a tour of the village. Sora and Riku haven't seen it yet, I don't think." Said Sakura. Kairi noticed that Sakura was already dressed and completely ready for the day and it was only eight.

"I am going to get dressed now I think. Wait I don't have anymore clothes other than the ones that were ripped when we went to the sand village and the other outfits are dirty." Said Kairi who just remembered her battle with the heartless. 'I thought we would have been back in destiny islands by now.'

"Well here you can have some of my clothes." Said Sakura handing her an outfit that looked exactly like the one she had on. "Please tell me your joking. There is nothing wrong with what you are wearing but matching is a little much." Said Kairi. "Well this is all I have." Said Sakura still holding out the clothes. Kairi reluctantly took the clothes and went to the bathroom.

"Sakura some of your friends are here!" Yelled Sakura's mom. A minute later Riku and Sasuke walked into Sakura's room. Naruto and Sora probably still asleep.

"Where is Kairi?" Asked Riku looking around. "She is changing." Said Sakura smiling at Sasuke. "Sakura, I really don't want to match today." Said Kairi walking into the room unaware of Riku and Sasuke.

"Well it looks good." Said Sakura. "Don't ask." Said Kairi noticing the other two. "Well let's go get Sora and Naruto, and take the tour of the village." Added Kairi changing the subject.

The four of them were walking to Naruto's house. Sakura went next to Sasuke and Riku next to Kairi. Though they didn't get all the way there when the two found them.

"Hey guys! Did you miss me!" Yelled Naruto. "Are you two matching?" Asked Sora looking at Sakura then to Kairi and went to go stand next to her.

"Will everyone just let that go!" Yelled Kairi. "Sasuke!" Yelled Ino running toward him and giving him a hug. "Sasuke didn't say he had a girlfriend, and I thought we were so close." Said Riku sarcastically.

Sakura and Sasuke gave him a death glare and Ino blushed. "Is it my imagination or did you forehead shrink billboard brow?" Asked Ino looking at Kairi. "What did you call me!" Yelled Kairi.

"You heard me forehead girl." Said Ino not noticing the real Sakura. Kairi was standing next to Sasuke so Ino assumed she was Sakura. Naruto had Sakura stand next to him away from Sasuke.

"I don't even know you!" Yelled Kairi. It didn't help Ino tell the two girls apart with the fact that Sakura had Kairi wear her headband like she does. "That is the worst comeback ever." Said Ino who didn't use Sakura's name. That went on for a while until they were really about to fight and Riku and Sora stepped in front of Kairi.

"Who are these people?" Asked Ino. "These are my friends Sora and Riku." Said Kairi angrily. She was trying to push them out of the way. "I have never met them. So your team get sick of you our something. They don't seem to be talking to you much." Said Ino smiling.

"These two are my team! Now team, get out of my way!" Yelled Kairi. "Wait you are on Sasuke and Naruto's team." Said Ino confused. "You were talking about Sakura!" Said Kairi who looked over at Sakura. Sakura wasn't paying attention Naruto had fallen and hurt himself distracting her and Sasuke.

"Oh you look almost identical." Said Ino still confused. "That is your excuse, no sorry." Said Kairi. "Yea." Ino replied. "Okay Kairi time to go." Said Riku. Kairi wasn't moving and looked like she was about to kill Ino. Sora tried to drag her but it didn't work. Finally Riku picked her up and they walked away from the blonde forgetting about squad 7.

"Riku two things, one where are we and two you can put me down now." Said Kairi after a while when she had calmed down. Sora looked happy when she told Riku to put her down. "Sora was in charge of knowing where we are." Said Riku. "What? You didn't tell me that." Said Sora.

"Yes I did when we first started walking." Said Riku. "I hope the others don't get too worried. Hey, it got dark pretty fast." Said Kairi. "What do you mean fast we were walking for a while without getting anywhere and then you and that blonde girl got into a fight." Said Sora. "Oh." Said Kairi laughing a little. (Like in the game when she laughs like hehe in almost every sentence.)

"Okay I am starving." Said Kairi after a while of trying to find the others. "Me two." Said Sora. "Come on Sora let's race to the ramen shop." Said Riku smiling because he is the one who got them to it. "I'll be the judge!" Yelled Kairi. The two of them started running toward the ramen shop Kairi close behind.

"Riku is the winner!" Declared Kairi. "The score here is 0 to 1 then." Said Sora sadly. "Now that we are here Sora, give us the money." Said Kairi. "Oh, I thought you were carrying the money." Said Sora. The other two started walking away from him and the ramen shop.

"Wait up!" Yelled Sora. "Hey guys do you hear that?" Asked Kairi. As soon as she said it a huge heartless jumped out of nowhere and in front of them. There were also a lot of little heartless running around the rest of the village.

"I thought we got rid of these things at the sand village." Complained Kairi her key blade appearing. Sora and Riku already had theirs out. (I am pretty sure Riku has a key blade.)

"That huge heartless kind of looks like you Sora." Said Kairi as she started attacking its hands. "Wait Kairi! Get back here!" Yelled Riku. Too late for that she was thrown back and hit the ground. She managed to get back up and the other two started fighting it.

"We have this one you go find the others and fight the rest of the heartless." Said Riku. "Sure, so much for teamwork." Said Kairi and she ran off. She soon ran into Ino and her team. "Why did I have to run into you! Have you seen Sakura around?" Asked Kairi who half yelled half asked.

"Oh you must be that other girl. No I haven't. Do you know how to fight these things?" Asked Ino as her team was fighting. "Yes do you need help?" "What does it look like?" Replied Shikamaru.

After a while they cleared the area of the little heartless. Though it was a small area compared to the rest of the village. "Hopefully the others have gotten rid of some of them too." Said Kairi breathing hard. She had done much of the work.

Sora and Riku

"You alright, Sora?" Asked Riku helping him up. "I guess, should we go find Kairi now?" Asked Sora. "If you can make it that far, that heartless beat you up pretty bad." Said Riku laughing.

"Kairi there you are!" Yelled Sora running over to her. "I'm Sakura." She replied. "Oh sorry." He said and he noticed Naruto and Sasuke. Riku was walking back with the real Kairi who had found them. "Guys I think I know how to get back home now." Said Riku who was looking over at the darkness it had looked like it formed a portal.

"I'm not going in that." Said Kairi backing up. "You have too." Said Riku for once not looking at her. Sakura and Kairi were impossible to tell apart in the darkness and Kairi didn't have her key blade out.

The portal was getting smaller. "We have to go now!" Yelled Riku and grabbed Sora and Kairi by the arms and jumped through. The portal closed. "What just happened?" Asked Naruto. "I have no idea." Replied Sasuke. "Want to go get some ramen, Sakura?" Asked Naruto. "I am not Sakura." Replied Kairi looking at the spot her friends disappeared.

Destiny islands

"Hey Riku we are finally back!" Yelled Sora. "Yeah it has been a while hasn't it?" Asked Riku. "Do you want to race?" Asked Sora getting ready to run. "You know it. Kairi are you going to be the judge?" Said Riku smiling. "I am not Kari." Replied Sakura wondering where she is.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author- Dumb I know I might make a Kingdom hearts sequel or I might not. Review.


End file.
